In many situations, it is desirable to provide customers with writing instruments such as to facilitate the customers' ability to complete forms. In stores, restaurants and gas stations, many of the standard transactions require the costumer's signature to complete the transaction. Examples of such forms include credit cart receipts or personal checks.
As the majority of consumers do not carry a writing instrument on their person, it is standard retail procedure to provide a writing instrument, usually a ballpoint pen, at the point of sale, for example on the sales counter. As fewer and fewer customers complete their transactions with cash payments, more and more customers use and are exposed to these retailer supplied writing instruments.
One downside of providing writing instruments to customers is that inevitably, a large percentage of the writing instruments are taken from the retailer. This taking can be from a purposeful theft but are just as likely to occur through an inadvertent action of the consumer. Even though the writing instruments can be replaced fairly inexpensive, the costs associated with continually replacing the writing instruments has encouraged businesses to take steps to reduce the likelihood that the writing instruments will be taken.
For example, many businesses attach the writing instruments to a string or chain, which is attached to an immovable object like a counter. Examples of these devices are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 245,257; 2,961,257; and 5,947,623. A downfall of this technique is that the string or chain often impairs the ability of customers to use the writing instruments.
Another way businesses have sought to discourage customers from taking writing instruments has been to increase their dimensions. One common way to discourage theft is by simply taping a plastic spoon to the writing instrument. Other similar devices are set forth, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,281 disclosing attachment of an anti-theft attachment to a premanufactured pen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,179 disclosing a writing instrument having a flower attached thereto and U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,161 disclosing a writing instrument having a flag attached thereto.
While the aforementioned examples provide some benefits, it would be advantageous to have a writing instrument that prevents theft while at the same time taking advantage of the marketing opportunity presented by increased use of such writing instruments.